


Mark's Gift

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Rough Sex, Taboo Kinks, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Mark get's a gift, since his wife knows he won't use a hall pass. (Please, please, please, read the authors note before reading).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure work of fiction. I am making no profit, monetary, or otherwise, off of this work. I own no one recognisable. I do own anyone none recognisable. This work contains kinks which some people may find taboo/offensive, i.e. daddy kinks. It also contains kinks which may squick people, i.e. consensual breath play. I tried to convey the kinks as safely as possible. If these things offend/upset please stop now.
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.
> 
> That said, please enjoy :)

Mark raised an eyebrow as Michelle ushered a younger blonde into their bedroom, “Mimi, what?”, Mark fell silent at the look his wife gave him. “I’d give you a hall pass, but, I know you too well, you wouldn’t use the bloody thing,” Michelle grinned and gestured at the girl, “next best thing babe, one fan, willing and ready, enjoy yourself. I know I will.” Michelle fought back a chuckle at the look on Mark’s face and made her way over to the chair by the bathroom, “one last thing, she’s fond of a bit of, rough treatment…”.

Mark felt his eyebrows shoot up again at Michelle’s last words. He had told her fairly early in their relationship that he enjoyed being rather rough in the bedroom, and whilst Michelle was pretty accommodating there were a few things she just wasn’t comfortable doing. His gaze slid to the younger woman, “when Mimi says rough…”, Mark left the end of the sentence hanging, waiting on the blonde. She cracked a small smile before responding, “oh there’s not much I won’t do... or let someone else do.”. With that the younger woman stalked forwards and pulled Mark down for a bruising kiss, “so, slow isn’t your thing then?”, Mark growled when they broke apart for air. “Not a chance, well not right now anyway. I’m in the mood for hard and fast.”. Mark grinned and slid his hands from the blonde’s bottom to her thighs, lifting her effortlessly.

“I never got your name…” Mark muttered and sucked a bruising kiss onto the woman’s neck before he bit down sharply. “Does it matter?” The girl gasped, and felt, rather than saw Mark shrug his shoulders. She let out a moan of disappointment when Mark put her back on the floor, “strip, now.”, Mark commanded, reaching for the hem of his own t-shirt, he smirked as the smaller woman hurried to comply. When she’d finished pulling off her jeans and realised that Mark was still removing his, she slid to her knees, leaned in to mouth at his stomach and bit his hip bones. Mark threaded his fingers through her hair and groaned, he dragged her head back so he could look her in the eye, “I’m going to fuck your mouth. Tap my thigh if you need me to stop, okay?”.

The blonde confirmed that she understood and then licked her lips, already anticipating what was to come. Using her hair, Mark guided the girl forwards again and wasted no time pushing his cock into her waiting mouth, groaning at the feeling of wet heat wrapped around his cock. Mark pushed his hips forward as far as he thought the girl could manage then pulled back and slammed his hips back, his eyes widening as she relaxed her throat and took him in, right to the root. Quickly recovering from his shock Mark pushed himself down the girls throat again, marvelling as she once again took the whole of his cock into her throat without the slightest hint of gagging. Using her hair to steady himself Mark continued to drive his hips forwards, roughly pushing his cock into the girl over and over. Closing his eyes, Mark felt the girl grip his thighs and rake her nails down the back of his thighs, he groaned at the stinging sensation and snapped his hips forwards again, his orgasm slammed into him without warning and Mark groaned, tightening his hand in her hair as he shot his load down her throat.

Pulling the girl backward, Mark ushered the girl to her feet and claimed her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting himself as well. She smiled and allowed Mark to dominate her mouth for a few minutes before breaking the kiss and tugging the taller man over to his bed. Mark’s eyes flitted to his wife, to double check she was okay with this continuing in their bed, however, what he saw was Michelle, with one leg over the arm of the chair, her fingers buried deep inside herself whilst her other hand was busy pinching at her nipples and massaging her breasts. Turning his attention back to the girl in his bed Mark gave her a predatory smile and crawled over her, his larger frame covering her completely. She gripped his hair and dragged Mark down, biting at his lips and initiating another bruising kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Mark glared down at the young woman and growled, “who said you could kiss me, girl?”. smirking the woman raised an eyebrow, “well, you seemed to enjoy it,”, she purred, reaching down and running a finger up his cock, already half hard again, “but…”. The blonde broke off with a sharp intake of breath as Mark struck her side. “Make no mistake girl, I am in charge of you. You can kiss me, when I say so, hell, you speak when I allow it. Are we clear?”. She raised her eyebrow again and remained silent, “answer me.”, Mark growled, delivering another couple of sharp smacks to the girl's side. “Yes.” she gritted out, trying not to moan at the jolts of arousal that spiked through her body at Mark’s blows. “Excuse me?”, Mark glowered at the girl. The woman looked Mark over, trying to decide on the correct answer and clearly taking too long as Mark growled again and landed two more blows on her reddening skin.

“Yes, Daddy.” Mark’s expression went blank and for a heart-stopping moment, she thought she had misjudged the situation entirely. Without warning Mark fisted his hand in her hair again and pulled her head upwards, their lips clashing together with enough force to bruise. “That’s my girl,”. Mark murmured as he broke the kiss, “You’re gonna be a good girl for Daddy aren’t you?”. She smiled and breathed, “such a good girl Daddy.”. Mark groaned and lowered his head to bite at the soft skin of the young woman’s breasts, stopping just short of breaking the skin. He’d never considered that particular kink before, but as soon as the words had tumbled out of the woman’s mouth he’d been fully, achingly hard in seconds. “Good girl, however, you still need punishing for earlier.” Mark let himself drink in the sight of the younger woman, laid bare and panting below him, clearly trying not to show just how aroused she was. Giving the woman a smirk that could only be described as evil, Mark murmured, “you don’t get to come. Not unless I allow it. Understand?”. The hazel eyes staring up at Mark went comically wide before the girl remembered herself, “yes Daddy, I’m sorry.”. 

Mark smiled and stroked the girl's cheek; “good girl, I don’t want to punish you baby, but you gotta remember daddy’s rules, okay?”. She nuzzled into Mark’s palm and whispered, “I will, I promise.”. Mark pressed a chaste kiss to the girl's forehead before lowering himself to her throat, sucking another bruise. He quickly made his way down her body, stopping to kiss, or more often bite, at her skin, stopping at her belly button Mark gently dipped his tongue into her navel, feeling more than hearing the girl gasp. He lingered there for a few moments, working her navel with his tongue, giving her a promise of what’s to come, until she was a quivering mess below him, moaning freely. 

Sensing how needy the girl was becoming Mark swiftly continued down her body until he finally reached his destination. He nuzzled her curls with his nose as he used his hands to spread her legs further apart, glancing up, Mark growled, “remember girl. Not unless I allow it.”. Whimpering, the girl murmured, “I’ll try Daddy.”. Mark sat up suddenly and delivered a hard blow to the girls’ thigh, “You’ll do more than try, you little slut.”. The girls’ eyes glazed over before she breathed, “of course Daddy, I won’t come without your permission, I promise.”.

Satisfied, Mark ran his fingers over the girls’ thigh and pushed two fingers inside her, not waiting for her to adjust before he withdrew them and slammed back in. The blonde whimpered, feeling herself clench around Mark’s fingers as they brushed over her g-spot. Mark smirked and withdrew his fingers as the girl started to buck her hips against his hand. The smaller woman started to growl in displeasure but ended up screaming in pleasure as Mark thrust back in with three fingers and lent down to bite her clit, hard, at the same time. Mark continued to finger the woman for a few more minutes, biting and sucking on her clit the whole time, before sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. 

The older male chuckled and pressed a kiss to the woman’s hair as he leant over her, “patience angel.”. Mark reached into his top drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. “I like to be prepared,” Mark commented, as he felt the woman shudder beneath him. Mark made his way back down the woman’s body with the bottle of lube, squirting a dollop onto his fingers and reaching further down behind the blonde’s legs, “this okay?”, Mark growled, circling the tight ring of muscle with his finger. The blonde nodded and whimpered in response. “Use your words baby girl. Daddy needs to be sure.”. The blonde whimpered again and then whispered, “yes Daddy, please, I need your fingers. Please.”.

Mark smirked up at the younger woman and pushed his finger into her ass slowly, “that’s it baby girl, open up for me.” The woman pushed back against Mark’s finger moaning as her muscles relaxed and allowed the man’s finger further into her willing body. By this time Mark had gone back to sucking on the woman’s clit relishing in the litany of mewls and downright dirty moans leaving her mouth almost non-stop. Easing his finger out of the woman’s ass he grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, “you let go and I stop. Understand?”. The woman responded affirmatively and Mark kissed her knee in thanks before biting down and thrusting back into her ass with three fingers this time. The girls’ hips jerked off the bed and a yell was ripped from her throat but as her hand stayed firmly in place Mark withdrew his fingers partway and started a bruising pace in and out of her ass, whilst he went back to alternatively biting her clit and thrusting his tongue into her pussy.

“Daddy, please. I need. Please, Daddy. I can’t. Need to cum.” The girl all but sobbed as Mark continued to fill both her holes at the same time, wringing as much pleasure from her body as he could. Mark lifted his head slightly, he reached up with his free hand and pinched her nipple, hard, at the same time as growling, “cum.”. That was all the woman needed to hear before she crashed over the edge, her screams turned silent as waves of pleasure crashed through her body, her ass clenched around Mark’s fingers over and over, finally gentling as she came down from her first orgasm. The woman felt her body collapse back against Mark’s sheets and she fought to regain her breath as Mark withdrew his fingers and began rummaging under his bed.

Coming up triumphant, Mark grinned at the woman, “ turn over. Now.”. The woman willed her limbs to comply, startling slightly as she felt smaller, warm, hands help her flip over. Michelle smiled at the woman and brushed a kiss to her cheek, murmuring, “you might be a gift for Mark, but that doesn’t mean I can’t play too. Right?”. The older woman directed her last question to her husband and must have gotten a positive reply as she moved gracefully, settling on the pillow in front of the younger blonde, a leg either side of her head. Mark smiled slightly at the sight in front of him, “pleasure her,” he growled at the younger woman, whilst he manoeuvred her into a better position for the restraints he’d retrieved from under the bed. The younger woman went to work pleasuring Michelle to the best of her abilities without the use of her hands, she figured she was doing well enough though as Michelle was starting to shift her hips under her, moaning lightly and cupping her own breasts.

The blonde realised she’d become engrossed in pleasuring the other woman when she felt Mark grab her hair and push his cock into her pussy in one swift motion. A strangled cry left her lips as her body adjusted itself to Mark’s girth and length. She realised this was impossible though as the man quickly pulled his hips back and slammed back into her before she had the chance. Mark leant forwards, tightening his hand in her hair. “Say, Hunter, if you need me to stop,” he muttered, his breath catching slightly as the woman clenched her muscles around his cock and agreed. He pulled the woman’s head back slightly to give her better access to Michelle, whilst he drove his cock into her, groaning at the noises both women were making. “Do you trust me, girl?”, the man growled in her ear. The woman’s breath hitched and she moaned, “yes Daddy, always.”. Mark eased out of the woman and flipped her over, “Put your legs around my waist, they move and I’ll stop.”, Mark drawled in her ear as he slammed his cock back into her and wrapped both hands around her throat. Michelle moved forwards slightly, the younger woman’s head in her lap as Mark drove into her, flexing his fingers around her throat, applying pressure until the woman started to struggle to breathe, then released the pressure slightly until her breathing was regular again.

This continued with Mark pounding into the younger woman whilst choking her until he felt the girl start to clench around him spasmodically. Knowing she was close, Mark increased the pressure on her throat and drove his cock into the woman’s body as hard as he could, leaning forwards and kissing Michelle above her. Breaking the kiss Mark looked down at the young woman and ground out, “cum for me you dirty little whore.”. The blonde arched her back off the bed and squeezed her legs tighter around Mark. The young woman bit down on Michelle’s thigh as Mark tore her second orgasm from her body. 

Realising the woman had blacked out Mark laid her down gently and slipped out of her, checking her pulse as he did. “She’s okay, just overloaded.” Michelle murmured, pulling her husband towards her for a kiss. She flipped Mark over and straddled his hips, she slid down onto his cock as he threaded his hand back through the younger girls’ hair. The young woman stirred, her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her limbs, smiling slightly at the sight that greeted her. Mark broke the kiss he’d been sharing with his wife and glanced over, his hand tightened in the woman’s hair and he guided her head towards his own for another bruising kiss.

Michelle groaned at the sight and added a slight twist to her hips as she felt the younger blonde reach between the two of them to find her clit, and rubbed firm circles over the small nub. The woman leant down to whisper in Mark’s ear and Michelle noticed a familiar glint in the man’s eyes as he listened to her. The blonde took note as the young woman backed away from Mark, and placed a kiss on Michelle’s shoulder, slowly she kissed her way down Michelle’s back. Michelle moaned as the blonde bit the supple flesh of her ass cheek before she parted them slightly and ran her tongue over the older woman’s hole. 

A scream tore itself from her throat and she slammed her hips down onto Mark as the younger woman continued to rim her. Michelle felt her inner muscles start to tighten when the blonde slipped a finger inside her alongside her tongue. Mark sat up, pushing his tongue into his wife’s mouth and brought his hand down to play with her clit. A few more thrusts and Michelle felt herself fall over the edge her body fell against Mark’s and shook as her orgasm coursed through her body, her tightened muscles sending Mark to his own completion too.

The three adults collapsed onto the bed, one woman either side of Mark. The older male was the first to slip into a light snooze as both women traded lazy kisses across his body. This had been their first time together, but all three of them knew that this certainly wouldn’t be the last time the younger woman joined the couple in their bedroom activities. Both of the women felt themselves succumb to sleep, they knew they all needed to shower sooner or later but both were content to stay exactly where they were for the time being.


	2. Pleasured By His Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a little alone time with their lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for disclaimer.

Mark slammed his lips against the younger woman’s and tightened his hand in her hair, it was shorter than last time he saw her but still long enough to pull easily. The woman groaned into the kiss and tucked herself closer to Mark on the couch. They’d met a few times since their first time but this was another first, their first time alone. The wrestler used his free hand to pull the woman onto his lap. She went easily and ground down a little.

Mark growled and broke the kiss, “bed?”, he asked. She shook her head and pulled him back in, “here.”, with that Mark pulled the woman firmly against him and bucked his hips up into her. She moaned again and met him like for like. “Want to suck me girl?”, Mark murmured, his hand still on her ass. The blonde shook her head and moved to bite his neck, “want you inside me, so ready for you Daddy,”, she whispered, “take me.”, she punctuated her statement with a sharp bite to Mark’s collarbone.

Mark inhaled deeply then let go of her hair and urged her upwards. When she was upright, Mark grabbed her tights and knickers in one and ripped them both, exposing her cunt. “Open my trousers, slut.”, Mark growled, a slight grin appeared on his face when the blonde moaned and scrambled to comply. The petite woman stroked the older man lightly whilst she climbed back onto his lap. He reclaimed her mouth as he lined himself up with her entrance, Mark growled in frustration as the woman pulled back, “condom?”, she asked lightly. Mark shook his head, “we’re both clean and you’ve got a coil, right?”, he double checked, relief flooding through him when she nodded, “then I’m taking you bare girl, going to make sure you know you’re our slut.”.

He knew that the blonde would put a stop to anything she was uncomfortable with, however he couldn’t conceal the feral grin that spread over his face when she agreed and murmured, “I’m yours Daddy, yours and Michelle’s, no one else’s.”. With the blonde in agreement, Mark lined himself up again and felt a growl rise from him chest as the woman sunk down onto his cock. “You feel so good around me princess. If I didn’t know you so well, I wouldn’t believe you’re such a little cock whore.”. The woman moaned at his words and rolled her hips, “only for you Daddy.”, she breathed out before lifting her hips and slamming herself back down. All that could be heard for a while was a mixture of groans and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping as the woman rode Mark hard and fast. The wrestler moved his hand to the woman’s neck and squeezed, “move your hand from my shoulder and I’ll stop.”, he gritted out before applying more pressure. The blonde quickened her pace the longer Mark choked her, occasionally letting up when she started to struggle for breath.

Sensing the younger woman was close, Mark increased the pressure on her neck and bit down on her breast. “Come girl. Show me just what a whore you are.”. The woman felt her self fall over the edge as Mark murmured in her ear, telling her she was a slut and that the only thing she was good for was to be fucked. She collapsed against Mark, wrung out from the intensity of her orgasm and felt Mark thrust into her a few more times before his come was coating her insides, branding her as his. His warmth inside her pushed her over the edge again and she clutched Mark, sobbing as her second orgasm tore through her body.

Once the girl had settled down, Mark wrapped his arms and around her and stroked her back, he waited until she’d gathered herself together once more, aftershocks still running through her body. The older man slipped out his lover and settled her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder and soft kisses being pressed to his shoulder. “You okay?”, he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair, he chuckled when the woman just nodded, “use your words baby girl.”.

 

 ****“Sorry.”, the girl whispered sheepishly, “I’m good Mark, better than good actually.”. Mark murmured in happiness and shifted slightly, grabbing the young woman’s ecig off of the side table and taking a drag. Exhaling with a moan, he looked at the smaller woman, “lemon?”. She nodded and took the ecig herself, taking a drag and sealing her mouth over Mark’s, exhaling the vapour into his mouth, pulling back she grinned, “yeah, lemon donuts.”, she clarified, snuggling back into Mark’s embrace.


End file.
